This disclosure relates to a fire suppression system for a suppression area that provides temperature control in the suppression area.
Fire suppression systems are used in a variety of applications, such as aircraft, buildings and military vehicles. The goal of typical fire suppression systems is to put out or suppress a fire by reducing the available oxygen in the suppression area and prevent ingress of fresh air that could feed the fire. One fire suppression approach has included two phases. The first phase “knocks down” the fire by supplying a gaseous fire suppressant to the suppression area at a first rate, which reduces the oxygen in the suppression area to below 12% by volume, thus extinguishing the flames. In the second phase, the gaseous fire suppressant is provided to the suppression area at a second rate, which is less than the first rate, to prevent fresh air from entering the suppression area potentially permitting a smoldering fire to reignite.
Another approach utilizes water instead of a gaseous fire suppressant to extinguish/control a fire. Water is sprayed into the suppression area for a first duration. After the initial water spray, a parameter of the suppression area is monitored, such as temperature, to detect a fire flare up. Additional sprays of water may be provided to the suppression area to prevent re-ignition of the fire.